


Do sit down

by various



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Farting, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, No Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/various/pseuds/various
Summary: The Earl of Grantham gets a new sofa.





	Do sit down

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged dub-con just to be on the safe side, but Thomas is given a ~choice.

Robert was tired. All he wanted to do, was sit on his new tremendous sofa in his study and start the new book he had finally got his hands on in London.

As he finally made it to the study and opened the door he found Thomas laying on the sofa, shoes still on and his arm over his eyes. He hadn’t heard Robert come in, because at that moment he let out a sigh and said quietly to himself “If only I could lie here all day.”

“Mr. Barrow,” Robert bellowed while slamming the door shut “What in god's name is the meaning of this?”

He watched as Thomas jumped to his feet, eyes flying open.

“My Lord,” Thomas said shocked, “I apologize. I just saw the new sofa and couldn’t help myself. I’m so embarrassed,” he ended his face now bright red, staring down, avoiding looking Robert in the face.

“Well I should certainly hope so,” Robert told him angrily, “where did you even get the idea to enter my study? You know that it’s off limits for all downstairs staff except Mr Carson.”

“Umm, um” Thomas stuttered, “The book,” he finally got out pointing at the side table, where correctly enough, Roberts new green leather covered book lay, “His Lordship forgot it in the car yesterday and Mr Carson asked me to bring it to the study right away.”

“I’m afraid this just won't do Mr Barrow. We are normally very open and fine with the people downstairs sitting down here and there, taking a small break when no one is watching, but in people's private rooms, In my private room,” Robert shook his head in disappointment, “I’m afraid you give me no choice but to hand out a punishment,” He ended, angry still buzzing under his skin.

“Punish me, My Lord?” Thomas asked stunned, as he couldn’t believe what he had done was very unacceptable.

And just as Robert was about to tell him sternly, that he was demoting Thomas to footman for a week, he got an even better idea.

“You know what Mr Barrow? Since you like my sofa so much, why don’t you take your shoes off and lie down on it again,” He told him, now smiling a bit.

“My Lord?” Thomas asked him finally looking him in the eyes, clearly questioning his sanity.

“Do it now Mr Barrow,” he said voice hard leaving no room for discussion.

Then Robert crossed his arms and watched and Thomas gently slipped out of his shoes and laid down on his back, face up.

“Good, that's very good,” He said pleasantly and then walked over and sat right down on Thomas’ face.

He felt Thomas’ shock for a second and then he began struggling, kicking his feet, raising his hands, trying to push Robert off, but it was no use, no matter how hard Thomas tried he couldn't get out. It went on for a couple of minutes before Thomas just stopped. Right when he did, Robert pressed his arse down further on Thomas' face, rubbing back and forth at the same time, before finally settling down properly with all his weight on the face under him.

He could hear Thomas trying to say something but it was muffled.

“Be quiet,” he said grim, “furniture doesn't speak.”

He picked up his book from the side table and started to read. He could feel each breath Thomas took warm air pushing against his buttocks. After an hour of reading, he finally put the book down again and started to stretch his shoulders a bit, completely relaxed, before standing up.

Looking down at Thomas’ red face he told him “I expect you back here tomorrow afternoon again,”

“But my lord,” Thomas said, voice rough and shaken, gasping a bit for air.

“You have a choice Thomas,” Robert voiced kindly, deliberately using Thomas’ first name. “You can come back and take your punishment like I'm telling you to, or, you are of course also welcome to leave Downton anytime you like,” he ended voice still kind “And when you think about it, it’s all really is your own fault for laying down where you shouldn't.”

“Yes my lord,” Thomas said quietly looking down and left.

Robert knew without a doubt he would be back tomorrow.

-

A knock came on the door interrupting his reading and Robert felt Thomas going rigid under him.

“Enter,” he called out, and Mr Carson came in with the tea tray as he did every afternoon.

“My Lord,” Carson said shocked, looking at the scene before him.

“Oh yes Carson, isn’t my new sofa just lovely? We imported it all the way from France,” He smiled at Carson, “Now do put the tray down,” He said gesturing to the sofa table, “ I do feel like a nice cup of hot tea, why don’t you join me Carson and try out the sofa while you are here, the cushions are truly comfortable.” He ended jovially.

“If His Lordship is sure,” Carson said hesitantly.

“Of course I’m sure. Here, you should try the best seat,” He told Carson and stood up gesturing to Thomas’ panicked and red face.

“Thank you My Lord,” Carson told him graciously, face blank and sat down.

Robert watched as Thomas’ whole face disappeared beneath Carson. He couldn't even see a shadow of Thomas’ face between Carson's legs because of his enormous stomach. He wondered if Thomas could even breathe.

When he saw Thomas starting to struggle, he quickly sat down on Thomas’ member. Then he began to make small moments with his arse cheeks, massaging Thomas’ prick on purpose.

“It’s it just wonderful?” He told Carson, “I find myself utterly relaxed when I sit here.”

“Yes My Lord, quite,” Carson said taking a sip of tea, but then groaning a bit.

Mr. Carson,” Robert started, suddenly a bit concerned, “Are you alright?”

“Yes My Lord,” Carson told him promptly, “Nothing to concern His Lordship with,” Setting his teacup down, colour touching his cheeks, he said, “It seems I have a bit of excessive flatulence.”

“No need to be embarrassed Carson. I think that cabbage from lunch is hitting us all,” he laughed giving his stomach a couple of mild slaps. “Feel free to let loose if you need to, I certainly don't mind.” He smiled kindly at Carson as if saying that to his butler was perfectly reasonable. He could feel Thomas’ prick starting to take interests in his movements.

“If His Lordship is sure,” Carson said pressing a bit on his stomach. And then let out a big fart followed by a couple of small ones. With that, they could hear Thomas groaning and trying again to move, but they both ignored it.

“Now, don't you feel better?” Robert asked Carson

“Oh yes My Lord,” Carson said, “But now I really must return to my duties.”

“Of course Carson, I don't want to keep you, but feel free to come back and use my sofa whenever you like.”

They both stood up, Carson then leaving out the door and Robert looked down at Thomas. Thomas was crying softly, tears and snot mixing together on his face, but he made no move to get up.

“Well, that simply won't do.” Robert said out loud, “I don't want my trousers getting wet.”

He removed his shoes and belt. Then worked his trousers off, folding them perfectly and laying them on top of Thomas’ feet. Contemplating to himself for a moment, he also removed his underwear.

“Please,” He heard Thomas whisper, but ignored him and sat down. He made sure his hairy hole was smashed down into Thomas’ closed mouth. He could feel Thomas let out a stifled sob and as he did, his lips moved against Roberts hole like he was giving it a small kiss.

Lovely, Robert thought to himself. This was much better. There was nothing than sitting naked in one's own furniture.

Reclining a bit, he picked up his book and started to read.


End file.
